Taking Advantage
by Phoebe Taylor
Summary: This is a fic for a friend, two days late 3   Not finished, but I feel bad for making her wait, so I'm posting this until I finish typing the rest up.  CONTAINS YAOI/MALE SEX. DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE.  First time writing this stuff as well. xD


Zoro groaned lightly as he shifted onto his back, wincing when a sharp pain tore down his left arm _Oh, fuck this! _He thought bitterly, lifting himself from the sofa, swaying slightly when the ship went over a large wave, tilting the room unexpectedly. After recovering, he wandered out onto the deck, shivering at how cold it was. It had been boiling earlier, yet now it was freezing. Zoro couldn't get used to the Grand Lines' weather. Yet still he took a big gulp of fresh air, he needed a drink of sake to relax his tense shoulder muscle, so he began towards the kitchen area.

Half way there, he was jolted to a stop when he heard a loud thud come from the storage room, followed by a series of low grunts and moans. Both of which sounded like they belonged to a male. Zoro, curiosity getting the better of him, inched closer to the door pushing his eye up against the keyhole to get a glimpse of what was happening inside. What he saw was not what he expected to see. It was Sanji, in all his glory, red-faced pumping away at himself. Feeling a rush of heat travel to his face and groin, Zoro pushed himself away from the door, colliding with the opposite wall, where he slid down utterly shocked at what he saw. Shocked at what the Dart-board brow was doing. Sure, they all had to release their sexual tension every now and again, but in the storage room? That wasn't exactly the best place to do it, at all. So Zoro mused for a while, before deciding to take advantage of the situation and take care of his own tension.

Grinning widely, Zoro edged up to the door again, opening it slowly until the gap was wide enough so that he could pass through, shutting it softly when he had entered the room. By that time, Sanji had already released his seed onto the bench over which he was now slumped, his legs shakily spread wide apart which provided another rush of heat towards his groin, causing his member to cause a painful, yet obvious, tent in his trousers. Chuckling softly, Zoro approached the other man, leaning over so that his chest was resting on the blonds moist back, the swordsman allowed his hand to travel around to Sanjis' chest, slender fingers tracing circles around his nipples, causing the man to shudder and cry out in shock.

"Hey, Dart-board brow," Zoro whispered huskily into Sanjis' ear, nibbling on the lobe before he continued, "Having some fun are we?" When he finished speaking, Zoro began to pull on the other males now perk nipples, causing another shudder to go through his body.

"Nngh, what the hell do you think you're doing Marimo?" Sanji growled, trying to remove himself from the swordsman's grasp, only to fail and rub his rear end against the others clothed member. Feeling his self control slip, Zoro thrust forwards which caused Sanji to moan softly and begin to rub harder against Zoro, "O-Oi! The fuck are you doing Dart-board brow?" he growled, pulling away from the cook. Startled. He wasn't expecting the cook to be so… Responsive.

"Oh come on you dumb Marimo," Sanji crooned, turning around so that he was facing the swordsman "You started this, so don't tell me you can't finish it" At that, Sanji ran his fingernails painfully slow down his chest, deliberately pausing before his nether regions, before continuing down to his member, beginning to pump himself slowly, watching Zoro intently, waiting for any reaction. For added effect, he began to motion towards Zoro with his index finger in the 'Come here' motion. Zoro shuddered as another rush of heat made its way to his groin and face. Oh, what the heck. He figured that this was better than just masturbating alone. And with Sanji being like that in front of him, his mind soon clouded and he advanced on the blond, pushing himself up against him roughly, causing the other to let out a small gasp and stop his minstrations on himself. The swordsman took advantages of the others shock and locked lips with him, shoving his tongue into the hot, moist cavern that tasted faintly of tobacco and a variety of spices. Their tongues were soon locked in a battle for dominance, which Zoro soon won by rubbing Sanji's cock, which was slick with pre-cum, with his hand making the other temporarily forget what he was doing , Zoro's tongue was soon exploring Sanji's mouth, leaving no part un-explored. His free hand was soon roaming about the blonds body, it soon ended up resting in the small of his back as the other hand continued to pump Sanji slowly.


End file.
